Nuestra amistad eterna
by Crossing Worlds
Summary: Amy sigue recordando a el "Señor Robot" conocido como E - 102 Gamma. Luego de presenciar su muerte robótica, la presencia del pajárito rosa y tiempo despues a Chaos Gamma. Esta confundida. Deseaba aclarar cada duda. Finalmente Tails reconstruye a Gamma, lo malo: Eggman esta harto de ser traicionado por sus creaciones. Deben sobrevivir a el ultimo robot de la serie E.
1. ¿Robots diferentes?

**¡Hola a todos!**

**En esta ocasión traigo una historia nueva que se me ocurrio al recordar Sonic Adventure DX.**

**E-102 Gamma, el robot qué nos hizo llorar a muchos en el título mencionado con su historia y final.** **Así como a tenido muchos cameos, a sido un poco olvidado. Es hora de una historia feliz, más cuando no hay mucho dedicado a este personaje en la pagína.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Spoilers de Sonic Adventure, Sonic Battle y Sonic Advance 3.**

*** La muerte de Gamma es la de Sonic X.**

*** La imagen no me pertenece.**

*** No habra Shipings.**

*** La Cronología es: Sonic Adventure, Sonic A****dvance, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Advance 2, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Battle y Sonic Advance 3.**

*** No abarca los hechos de Shadow the hedgehog.**

*** Sonic the hedgehog es propiedad de Naoto Oshima, Yuji Naka, Hirokazu Yasuhara, SEGA y Sonic Team.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

* * *

Central City, ciudad donde se ubica actualmente la casa de Amy Rose. Una chica qué da lo mejor de si misma para brindar apoyo a su heroe Sonic.

En estos meses ocurrierón demasiadas cosas: El conflicto de Chaos, el Eclipse Cannon, la trampa de Metal Sonic, Emerl y el problema más reciente fue Eggman robando las esmeraldas con ayuda de Gemerl, un robot basado en el Gizoid.

Aun con la paz de estos días, Amy se hallaba triste y no por el hecho de que Sonic la haya ignorado por centecima vez. Ahora era por el "Señor Robot"

Ese de color rojo el cual le ayudo a salir de la prisión del Egg Carrier. Su nombre era Gamma. Si se preguntan el porque sabe su nombre, Eggman lo grita cuando sus amigos llegan a salvarla de la nave.

Luego de frenar a Sonic de hacerle daño, la nave pierde altura. Tails se la lleva a Station Square; no sin antes ver qué Gamma active su propulsor y escape.

Continuo un poco más con el pajárito hasta ir al Egg Carrier ahora flotando en el océano.

Notan explosiones en cierta parte de la nave y van a investigar. Gamma peleaba contra un robot negro volador llamado Beta. Por desgracia ambos terminan ardiendo y liberan 2 pajáritos: Uno blanco y otro rosa, los mismos de la fotografía.

Se alejan rapidamente por el fuego, por lo qué no se percatan de ellos. El pajárito va tras ellos mientras Amy se despide del robot.

En el centro de la nave al fin se encuentran. Reencuentro interrumpido por ese maldito robot verde "Zero". Muy enojada lo golpea con su martillo, haciendo qué se active un campo de electricidad para evitar escape, daba igual, estaba muy enojada y decidio acabar con el. No fue tan difícil derrotarlo, bueno, confiesa qué fue complicado evitar sus brazos extendidos con descarga electríca, fuera de eso fue fácil desacerse del robot que le causo muchos problemas.

Por fortuna el pajaro se hallaba bien y se despidierón.

Tras la corta; pero agotadora aventura. Ella decidio pasar unos días en Mystic Ruins para relajarse antes de volver a su vida en la ciudad. Se alegro de tomar esa desición pues un monstruo llamado Chaos inundo Station Square. Se entero debido a un gato morado llamado Big, el cual le dijo: _-"Esta pasando algo malo por alla, quisiera ir a apoyar, ¿Me acompañas?"_

Acepto y usarón el barco de madera de alli, en el transcurso Big le explica lo qué paso cerca de su casa. La criatura de agua destruyo el tornado de Tails el cual contenía la ultima Chaos Emerald. Se notaba triste por usar el tornado, aunque ella agradecia mentalmente al zorro por olvidar su nave, de esa forma Big pudo salir del Egg Carrier. Menciono qué Sonic, Tails y Knuckles ya estaban alla salvando a la gente.

Llegarón y por suerte no los noto, la chica vio con horror 7 colores brillando de forma extraña... ¡Se trataba de las esmeraldas!, se tornarón grises. _-"Big, debemos encontrarlas todas y llevarselas a Sonic, ¡Pronto!"_

Los pajáritos habian llegado para ayudar a buscar las esmeraldas y gracias a ellos las pudierón encontrar rapido. El rosa la acompaña hasta Sonic, mientras los otros 2 se esconden con la gente por temor a Chaos.

Sonic logra recuperar el poder de las esmeraldas y asi derrotar a Perfect Chaos. Alcanza a notar a la chica equidna de ese bonito altar junto al ser de agua ya más tranquilo y desaparecen. Tras eso vuelve a despedirse de la familia de Pajaros y les da las gracias.

Pasa algo de tiempo hasta la llegada de Emerl, un día tras quedarse con el, van a buscar alguna esmeralda cuando se encuentran con... ¡¿Gamma?!

Le pregunto; no era ese mismo robot amable. Los ataco e intento capturarlos, lo derrotan y se va.

Desde ese día, no podía dejar de pensar en Gamma.

_-"(Eres bueno, completamente diferente de los otros robots. Tienes un lado tierno dentro de esa carcasa de metal. Si quieres podemos ser amigos ¿Okay?)"_

_-"(Amy fuera del camino)"_

_-"(No, este robot es mi amigo, me ayudo a escapar, no lo lastimes)"_

Vio en persona como el robot se quemo para liberar al pajárito rosa y ahora aparecia otro robot igual con la intención de secuestrar a Emerl. Estaba triste y confundida.

En el presente, Sonic salva el dia, se entera qué Tails reparo a Gemerl y al parecer en el camino del bien, aparte de recuperar la memoria de su "Hijo" Emerl. El robot se quedo a vivir con Cream y Cheese, con quienes llego a tener un lazo muy especial.

Ya era hora de paz luego de muchos incidentes en pocos meses. Salvo qué la mente de la joven Rose no contaba con paz. Demasiadas dudas al respecto de Gamma.

¿Acaso volvera a ver a la familia pajaro?

¿Acaso ese Chaos Gamma es una versión maligna?

¿Acaso podría Tails reconstruir a ese amigo con el qué tuvo un lapso corto de amistad?

* * *

Mientras tanto en Grand Metropolis

Eggman de nuevo tenia algo entre manos.

_-"No creas qué es el final, Sonic. Obviamente no dejare qué el planeta sea destruido, es mi hogar. Ahora qué esta fuera de amenaza. Te mostrare en pocos días mi nueva creación. Ojala esta ultima versión de la serie E pueda destruirte"_

Se trataba de un robot enorme color aqua con diferentes armas de otras versiones anteriores.

* * *

El equipo Chaotix tenia una nueva misión: Encontrar a Grape, un chao color morado, evolucionado a heroe, piernas y brazos de osito, alto nivel de vuelo y bajo de natación.

Vector más qué el dinero de la recompensa, deseaba pasar el tiempo con la mamá de Cream, dueña de Grape.

Buscarón por muchas partes hasta encontrarlo en Wild Canyon, las corrientes de aire no les permitia atraparlo, por eso fuerón a Night Babylon para pedirle ayuda a Rouge quien siendo honestos. Poseia mejor vuelo qué el de Charmy Bee.

_-"La verdad estoy desesperada por más clientes al Club Rouge. Les ayudare a cambio de un concierto en mi club, ¿Trato?"_

_-"Trato"_

Los Chaotix no pudierón evitar mirar de reojo la entrada de Gimme Shelter. Rouge al notar la duda de los 3, decide entrar a hechar un vistazo, solo para asegurarse.

La antigua base de Eggman durante su plan del Gizoid, nota ese robot sin completar en la pared, Metal Depot vacio y luego al mismo robot rojo qué la ataco cuando Emerl le obedecia, se hallaba tirado en el piso. _-"(Sigo pensando en que se parece a Omega y tambien a esos robots inutiles de la base de la piramide)"_ Penso

Al no hallar nada raro se fue a calmar a los Chaotix y luego a ayudarlos.

* * *

_-"Una vez más gracias por hallar a Grape"_

_-"No fue nada señora"_ Excláma Vector con ojos de corazón.

Aceptarón la oferta de la señora Vainilla en acompañarla a comer, al disfrutar de la misma. Espio nota por una ventana con vista al jardín a Cream, Cheese, Chocola y un robot.

_-"Disculpe señora, ¿Puedo preguntar sobre donde consiguio ese robot?"_

_-"__Por supuesto, ese robot se llama Gemerl. Es conocido como el Gizoid, antigua arma descubierta por Gerald Robotnik. Luego de qué Eggman no supiera como usarlo, opta por botarlo. Sonic lo encontro y cuido junto a Cream y el resto de sus amigos. Por desgracia el robot ahora nombrado Emerl, termino destruido luego de un plan maligno. Eggman utilizo varias de sus piezas para crear esta nueva versión. Más tarde lo traicionaría, obligandolo a trabajar con Sonic para detener su destrucción al planeta. Tails lo reparo, ademas de recuperar la memoria de Emerl"_

_-"¡Se ve genial!"_

_-"Muy interesante"_

Nadie noto a Amy fuera de la casa, escuchando el tema.

Tomo la desición, buscaría en todas las bases abandonadas de Eggman sobre el paradero de Chaos Gamma, esto para ver si se podía recuperar su memoria y resolver dudas.

* * *

La base donde fue creado Chaos Gamma esta en Night Babylon, Cream se lo dijo luego de ser secuestrada por Eggman.

Entra a Gimme Shelter y nota un prototipo de Gamma sin completar en una pared y piezas robóticas por doquier.

Encontro al robot, estaba inmóvil en el suelo. Recordo escuchar sobre su funcionamiento con esmeraldas.

Se lo llevo a la casa de Tails en Emerald Beach, insistio en qué lo reprogramara hasta convencerlo.

Funciono; no obstante... _-"¡Exijo saber donde esta el Gizoid!"_ Exclama el robot apuntando a Amy quien se acercaba a pesar del peligro.

_-"¡Espera!, quisiera saber si eres E-102 Gamma. ¿Lo eres?"_

_-"Chaos Gamma, robot basado en la E Series, E-102 Gamma fue destruido, estoy hecho a base de algunas piezas suyas. Soy fiel al Dr. Eggman, provare qué soy digno de servirle. Para ello debo derrotar y capturar al Gizoid. Si ustedes 2 vuelven a enfrentarse a mi... ¡Activare mi sistema de combate brutal!"_

No les quedo de otra más qué vencerlo, al derrotarlo, hubo acceso a un sistema muy desarrollado por Eggman: "Antitraición" Sistema para evitar exactamente lo mismo qué con Chaos, Egg Golem, Metal Sonic y Gemerl.

Era tan avanzado, ni Tails podía desactivarlo haciando qué Amy llore.

_-"Lo siento Amy; no puedo hacer lo mismo qué con Gemerl. Pude hacerlo con este ultimo pues el poder de Super Sonic y las esmeraldas lograrón purificar toda maldad de el, al igual con Chaos"_ Al ver qué su amiga se daba por vencida. Se le prendio el foco. _-"Aguarda, tengo una idea. Puedo recrear la memoria a base del pajarito. Sucederan 2 cosas positivas. Primero tendremos a Gamma como aliado y Segundo, la familia pajaro estara segura con nosotros"_

Ya más decidida salierón: Antes al Egg Carrier para ver si se hallaba parte de Gamma original y buscar a los pajaritos.

* * *

_-"¡Alerta!, ¡Alerta!, ¡Alerta!"_

_-"oh, ¡¿Y ahora qué?!"_

Se lanzo una alerta de hackeo hacia Eggman, la computadora registro el hecho en casa de Tails y se trataba de Chaos Gamma.

_-"Si crees qué puedes hacer que Chaos Gamma se vuelva en mi contra. ¡Estas equivocado!, no sere traicionado otra vez y menos por el. Gamma original fue de los mejores robots creados por mi. Me atrevo a decir qué fue el unico de todos mis robots qué demostro lealtad y obediencia perfecta. Maldigo a Sonic por derrotarlo en el Egg Carrier, luego de dejarlo luchando; no volvi a sentir su sistema, era como si se borrara todo rastro de el"_

Recientemente se entero sobre Gemerl en el grupo de Sonic. Le dio bastante coraje saber eso. Fallo el sistema antitraición por algun motivo. Reconocio su frácaso al volver a leer los datos de destrucción del Gizoid; sin embargo; no dejara qué suceda ni un solo acto de traición más.

Por ese motivo tardo más tiempo del estimado en crear la ultima versión.

E-124 Alpha.

* * *

**Antes qué nada, ya se qué Cream hizo razonar a Chaos Gamma de los celos hacia Emerl. Tras ser derrotado en la historia de Shadow, deja sus celos y decide quedarse en Gimme Shelter para entrenar al Gizoid antes de pelear contra Eggman. Tras los eventos de Sonic Battle se quedo sin energía. Con Tails reactivandolo, surgierón los celos hacia Emerl, reconoce a Tails y a Amy por luchar contra el y los ataca. Sin mencionar el antitraición el cual fue reactivado accidentalmente por Tails. Quería aclarar eso.**

**Ya sabía desde hace años sobre el abecedario griego y el uso de este en los robots de la serie E. (¿Quíen dice qué los videojuegos no te ayudan en la escuela XD?)**

**Alpha debería ser el número 1; pero pusierón en su lugar a Beta. Gamma el 2, Delta el 3, Epsilon el 4, Zeta el 5, Phi (Las copias de Emerl en Sonic Battle) el 21 y Omega el 23. Por eso mismo le di el nombre de Alpha.**

**Amy debera buscar a los 3 pajaritos. Aquellos qué terminarón la historia de Gamma sabran donde estan.**

**Si les gusto comenten, sigan, reomienden a todos y denle a favorito.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Buscando a la familia pajáro

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Gracias a todos por marcar favorito, me anima a continuar, les traigo otro capítulo asi que disfruten.**

**Antes el fic se llamaba Amistad muy corta, decidi cambiarlo a Nuestra amistad eterna.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Spoilers de Sonic Adventure, Sonic Battle y Sonic Advance 3.**

*** La muerte de Gamma es la de Sonic X.**

*** La imagen no me pertenece.**

*** No habra shipings.**

*** La cronología es:**** Sonic Adventure, Sonic Advance, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Advance 2, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Battle y Sonic Advance 3.**

*** No abarca los hechos de Shadow the hedgehog.**

*** Sonic the hedgehog es propiedad de Naoto Oshima, Yuji Naka, Hirokazu Yasuhara, SEGA y Sonic Team.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

* * *

Station Square, fue alli donde los vi por ultima vez.

Estaba tranquila, ultimamente Eggman a dejado de secuestrar animalitos para sus robots. Tenía fe en que esa familia se encontraba en completa libertad.

¿Pero en donde están?

Chaos Gamma resulto ser una versión maligna, por lo que habra que buscar de cero.

_-"Tu pasaste gran tiempo con ese pajárito de color celeste. ¿Algún lugar en especifico donde podamos comenzar a buscar?"_

_-"No realmente, Lo conocí en Station Square, huyendo de el Egg Carrier qué surcaba en el cielo_. _Choco conmigo, estaba siendo perseguido por un robot de Eggman_. _Nos atraparón, en el Egg Carrier nos libéro Gamma de la prisión de allí, cuando volvimos a la ciudad note una fotografía con su familía. Busque en la base de la jungla de Mystic Ruins y más tarde en el Egg Carrier"_

Me quebre por un momento

_-"Allí presencie la muerte robótica de Gamma, luchaba contra otro robot parecido llamado Beta, ambos acabarón destruyendose mutuamente" _Empece a llorar a ese punto. _-"Dentro estaban los padres de el Pajárito, me alegre pues ninguno sufrío daño de la pelea; pero me dolío el perder al robot. Le dije qué podiamos ser amigos"_

_-"Tranquila Amy, se que Gamma puede ser reparado"_

_-"Cierto... continuando, Luche contra el robot que nos persiguío durante toda nuestra aventura. Lástimo al pajárito, lo derrote hasta hacerlo explotar. La familia se fue volando y no los volví a ver hasta lo ocurrido con Chaos. Apoyarón a Sonic para irse nuevamente... no se a donde fuerón"_

_-"Gracias por contarme todo, llamare a Cream para ya comenar a buscar"_

* * *

Tal y como se lo prometimos a Rouge, cantamos en vivo en su club; no esperaba tanto apoyo siendo sinceró.

Nuestro Team Blast consiste en tocar una canción a todo volúmen, claro, el efecto es causar daño a los oponentes.

Aquí es otra historia, Vector siendo amante de la música, nos obligo a practicar, al menos dio frutos sus clases con música de Crush 40.

En fin, saliendo del club. Cuando salíamos de Night Babylon, sentí una presencía en la base de Eggman.

_-"Esta ahí dentro"_

_-"¿Como se atreve?"_

_-"¡¿Puedo picotearlo?!"_

Se hallaba recogiendo piezas de su depósito. Tecleo en la computadora y se encendío una especíe de robot murcielago con una camára en la frente.

_-"Ahora si Chico Zorro, Vere que pláneas hacer en mi contra"_

La camára del robot estaba conectada con el sistema de la base. Se fue para espiar a Tails.

* * *

_-"¿Cheese?, ¿Chocola?, ¿Grape?, ¿Gemerl?, ¿Mamá?, ¿Alguien hallo algo?"_

_-"Lo siento hija, no halle nada con respecto a esos pajáritos que busca Amy"_

Cream volaba por toda la ciudad como de costumbre, Tails y Amy buscarón por Twinkle Park, Los 3 chaos en Speed Hightway y Gemerl por las alcantarillas al no poder oler y ser a prueba de agua.

Al no tener nada, se reunierón en el puesto de Hamburguesas para planear su próxima búsqueda.

_-"Querida, ¿Estás segúra de qué se fuerón de Station Square luego de desaparecer Chaos?"_

_-"Efectivamente y Big esta de testigo"_

_-"¿Big?, ¿Acaso ya se conocían en ese momento?"_

_-"Sí, lo conocí en Mystic Ruins cuando me comento del ataque, no tuve contacto con el por un tiempo. ( Aunque júro haberlo visto en más de una ocasión durante lo sucedido con Shadow y el ARK ) Decídi darle una invitación para formar el Team Rose"_

_-"Qué bueno que lo invitaste, ahora sómos grandes amigos"_

_-"Sí... ¡Big!, el vive en la jungla de Mistic Ruins, vamos a preguntarle si no los a visto"_

_-"Bajen con cuidado, Grape, ¡Grape espera!"_

Apenas bajandose del tren, el Chao sintío las brisas de aire y se fue.

_-"¿Mamá?, ¿Cuanto nivel de vuelo cuenta Grape?"_

_-"Máximo nivel por eso no me sorprende que disfrute de volar; lo qué de verdad me preocupa es su bajo nivel de natación, aquí hay muchos ríos y lagos"_

Todos se fuerón a la jungla, sin notar una presencia que los espiaba.

* * *

Llegamos a casa del miembro restante del Team Rose, tanto el gato morado como su amigo rana verde, no vierón nada.

Tails busco en una cueva que lo llevaba a Sand Hill, fue solo ya que nos dijo que era peligroso.

Luego fuimos a donde se encuentra esa pirámide. Sonic y Knuckles tuvierón acceso a esta; pero no pudierón entrar otra vez, descartamos la idea de forzar la entrada.

Nos quedo solamente la base de la jungla de Eggman.

* * *

Siendo honesta. No habia mucho que ver aquí. Podía ser más grande que Gimme Shelter; pero no había mucho que ver.

Me daba curiosidad que ese prototipo robotico siga alli. Habia otro donde para mi sorpresa se hallaba Metal Sonic la primera vez que vine. La capsúla estaba vacía ahora.

Entramos a Final Egg, Tails se nos separo para otra ruta donde había muchos obstaculos. El resto tomamos el camino qué tome yo la otra vez. Quedaban robots; no me costo eliminarlos, despues de todo no eran nada a comparación de ese robot Zero.

* * *

No hallamos nada, optamos por Angel Island. Tails y Big fuerón a Ice Cap. Al llegar al altar de la Master Emerald nos encontramos a Knuckles.

El se va a entrenar sus instintos de cazarecompensas en Red Montain, lugar donde el equidna no hallo nada.

_-"Qué bueno que no me acompañarón, alli las corrientes de aire son muy peligrosas, incluso para mí que soy experto en estos entornos"_

_-"Corrientes de aire... ¡OH NO!, ¡GRAPE!, ¡NOS OLVIDAMOS DE GRAPE!"_

_-"S__eñor_ _Knuckles, ¿No vio a Grape?, Es el chao de mi mamá. Es color morado, heroe y caracteristicas de oso"_

_-"No; aunque si le gusta las corrientes de aire. Podría estar en Windy Valley"_

* * *

Seguimos el consejo de Knuckles, Tails díce qué las cosas se han calmado desde que vino con Sonic a este bonito lugar. Ya no tendriamos problemas con tornados.

Fue facil encontrar al chao de Vainilla, estaba llevandose muchas frutas a un arbol en específico. Se escucho el ruido de electricidad y posteriormente una explosión. Como no vimos nada, no le pusimos importancía.

Acercandonos a el arbol... me emocione.

Grape se hallaba comiendo con la familia pajáro. El blanco, el celeste con el que pase mucho tiempo de aventuras y el rosa. Aquel que le daba vida a el señor robot.

Me acerque a ellos y nos abrazamos, felices de volver a vernos.

* * *

_-"¡Noo puede ser!, ¡¿Pero qué rayos sucedio?!, todo estaba perfecto"_

La pantalla qué le mostraba a Eggman lo qué hacia Tails dejo de mostrar imagen. Para colmo la cámara del robot tambien fue destruida.

A regañadientes comenzó a construir otra cámara y otro robot volador espía.

Mientras tanto se mudo a sus pensamientos.

* Tails quizo hackear a ChaosGamma.

* El chico Zorro y algunos de sus amigos fuerón a su base de la jungla e inspeccionarón todo el lugar.

* Cuando llegan a Windy Valley se rompe la conexión.

¿Acaso planean robarse todos sus robots?

¿O destruíran cada base abandonada?

Se cual sea su próposito; no dejaría que continuaran. Hara lo posible por impedir cualquiera de esos planes.

Actualmente utilizaba su base de Grand Metropolis. A pesar de eso contaba con algunas otras bases secretas para ir en caso de alguna emergencia.

_-"Listo; pero antes de espiar, mandare a un ejercito para desacerme de todos ellos antes de que Sonic vuelva"_

* * *

_-"Espio, Misión cumplída"_

_-"Bien hecho Vector, ahora tu y Charmy quedense cerca de ellos. Eggman se enojo y mandara un arsenal de robots para atacar"_

_-"Esta bien, ahora ven con nosotros, somos un equipo, rapido, no valla Eggman a descubrirte"_

_-"Roger"_

* * *

**Amy logro encontrar a los pajaritos, en el próximo capítulo volveremos a ver a Gamma original.**

**Adémas de la batalla de Tails, Team Rose y Team Chaotix contra los robots de Eggman. Muy al estilo Robot Carnival y Robot Storm de Sonic Heroes**

**Sigue el fanfic, dale a favorito, comenta y recomiendaselo a todos.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
